Wondering hearts
by Althesushiloveingfanficsage
Summary: When a new resident to the hinita house captures shinobu's attention, will she have to choose between him and keitaro. please read. also read my pro for extra story. R&R for both stories, i will exept flames
1. the new guy

Disclaimer- I don't own love hina, its characters or anything else, I'll I've got is this story and a high endurance level.  
  
Su and Sarah continued speeding down the dark tunnel on Su's Mecha Tama Chan hover craft. "How much longer?" yelled Sarah over the roar of the engine. "soon soon, soon soon." Su Yelled back in a sing song voice, as she turned a sharp right that almost caused Sara to fall off.  
  
They had been mapping the many tunnels of the hinita house, when they discovered a tunnel that seemed to go on forever. The returned on the hover turtle and had been speeding down the tunnel for five minutes, at a speed equal to mach 2.  
  
Su finally came to a stop at what they hoped was the end of the tunnel. A ladder led straight up to a trap door where light filtered in.  
  
"After you." Su said, performing an elaborate bow as she allowed Sarah to pass.  
  
A tall dark blond teenage boy was lounging in his bedroom, going over a magazine article when he noticed something odd, there was a little girls head poking out of his dresser drawer.  
  
"Ahem?" he coughed and got here attention. At this point she proceeded to ask him a question in Japanese, which he didn't understand. "Sorry but I speak English." He said, figuring she wouldn't understand him either. "Oh you do?" said the little blond. She climbed out of his bottom drawer fallowed by a dark skinned Indian looking girl about the boy's age. "Um, where did you two come from?" asked the boy with a sweat drop on the back of his head. "Hi, my name is Sarah, may I ask your name and where we are?" Sarah asked putting on her best, "talking to grown ups" voice and face. "Uh yeah, I'm Alex and this is my room." He gestured to the messy room around them. A small weasel with large eyes crawled out from under Alex's blanket. "Oh, that's dizzy." He added as the Indian girl picked up the gray rodent with delight. "Listen you doof!" yelled Sarah. "I want to know what state we're in, what country or city!" "Oh sorry, I'm a bit slow on these things; you're in plain city, Utah." "UTAH!!!" screamed Sarah with a look of shock on her face. "Yeah that's how most people react when the get here." Alex said with a shrug. "No no! You don't understand, we just came from Japan!" Up till this point Su had been pretty confused, by the tall man and his weasel, but then she saw something that made her forget everything around her, a fluffy orange cat. "KITTY!!!!" she screamed in Japanese as she launched herself at the cat. In a move faster then the eye could fallow, Alex zipped across the room, caught Su by her shirt and held her away from his cat. "Wow your fast." Su said surprised at being caught. Sarah repeated this so Alex would understand and then added, "It's been fun but we have to go now." She took Su's hand and led her to dresser. "Come on Su, the Mormons are crazy in this state." She tossed Su down the drawer, but before she could go Alex spoke up. "Um Sarah, excuse me." "What?" "Um. well, I've always wanted to go to Japan, do you think maybe, you could take me?" He smiled winningly. "Well... lemme talk it over with Su." She ducked down the drawer and held a whispered conversation with Su, Not that whispering was needed, and Alex still didn't understand Japanese. "Well?" he asked as the whispering stopped. A lasso shot up and around Alex and pulled him down into his drawer, slamming it shut behind him. "We don't have any room on board so you'll have to run behind us, hope you can run real fast." Sarah said with an evil smile. "Wha!" Alex thought for a moment they might be kidding. They took off down the tunnel with Alex screaming behind, the screaming stopped only when the turned and Alex hit a wall. Sarah didn't know why but she enjoyed torturing this boy as much as she did Keitaro.  
  
"Ok you just sit here, we'll be right back." Sarah pushed Alex onto the couch in the main entrance of the dorm, and dashed off with Su to get a translator device for him so Sarah wouldn't have to. Alex sat back trying to regain his senses after being drug in a tunnel that led under the ocean at a high speed. Sarah was amazed but somehow, Alex had picked himself up after the stopped and was still in one piece. He was almost like Keitaro!  
  
Shinobu was carrying a loud of wash through the front entryway when she tripped on the rug and landed on the couch, and Alex.  
  
She didn't notice him and pulled a shirt off her head, she was covered in a pile of laundry. She then felt something grab her left cheek (And I don't mean the one on her face) EEEEEEEEEEEEK! She shrieked as she rocketed out of the pile. Kitsune, Naru, Motoko, And Keitaro all arrived on the scene within seconds. "Shinobu what's the matter?" Keitaro asked when he saw her looking at the cloths pile terrified. "Urashima, what did you do!?" demanded Motoko as she held her sword to his neck. "Nothing I swear!!!!" he yelled "Really he's been with me studying all morning." Naru said, kind of surprised. "Something in that pile grabbed me!" whimpered Shinobu as she regained her voice. "DIE EVIL BEAST!" screamed Motoko as she shot a blast of Ki at the pile. "AHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Alex shot out of the pile and blasted into the wall. "Who is that!" everyone asked at the same time as they looked confused at the teen with a pair of panties on his head and spirals for eyes.  
  
He sat up rubbing his head, and then discovering the panties, removing them, at which point he noticed the group and cheerfully waved. The Girls (not counting Shinobu) all grew very dark and demonic looking as the loomed over Alex. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!?" They demanded as they scared Alex beyond any hope of answering correctly. Keitaro smiled getting a sweat drop, relieved as he thought, "wow so this is what it looks like looking in on my beatings." "Alex looked terrified as he tried to answer them, but knowing only English, only Keitaro and Naru understood him, and not very well at that. "No really, I'm sorry about whatever I did! I was just sitting here and this pile fell on me from no where, and I tried to push some of it off me, and I heard this scream and I was too scared to climb out of the pile and, DON'T KILL MEEEEE!" Alex babbled until he broke down with a slight sob, thus was the influence of the dark vibes flowing from Kitsune, Motoko, and Naru. Naru blinked, confused at having understood part of that. "Did he just say his mother was a web footed golfer?" asked keitaro, not being too great at English. "Of corse not you idiot, he said it was an accident and that he didn't know it was Shinobu, He was just trying to push the laundry off him." Naru translated. "That still doesn't answer why he's here, he came in without permission." Kitsune soon had Alex tied up and hung behind a podium. She (in her best lawyer suit) stood next to him and said in pure Japanese (which meant Alex was getting more and more worried) "the defendant has been charged with one count of breaking and entering, two counts of perverted behavior, and one count of having a messy hair style, how do you plead?" she asked him. "What the heck are you asking me?" Yelled Alex getting very aggravated as no one would speak to him in English. "The defendant has pleaded guilty!" announced kitsune, "bailiff, do with him what you will." Motoko stood forward and with a mighty sweep of her sword, sent Alex flying through the roof and into orbit. After a few moments everyone went back to what they were doing, except shinobu, after putting the laundry on the wire, she sat and watched the sky, "Who was that stranger, and why did she want to know him better?"  
  
"Awww, Motoko! Why'd you have to go and launch our American into orbit?" Whined Su as she heard what happened to Al.  
  
The girls were all in the bath while Keitaro (determined not to get hurt) had tied himself to the couch and was watching T.V.  
  
"Well he touched Shinobu, and he didn't belong in a girl's dorm anyway!" Motoko said, not at all caring.  
  
Su and Sarah had explained to the girls about why Alex had been there, and Su said she had planed to keep him as a pet, but had been disappointed to find out what had happened to him after they had left.  
  
"Listen Su, you couldn't have had that boy as a pet anyway, he has a family, and keeping humans as pets is not something that is looked happily to." Naru explained. "You see?"  
  
"I guess so." Su said, clearly disappointed none the less.  
  
At which point a familiar sound was heard, getting closer and closer every second.  
  
aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Splosh! Alex had finally landed, directly in the girl's bath. The girls looked at him for a moment, then realizing he was out cold, decided not to kill him, mainly because Su, and Sarah had jumped in him and drug him inside, ready to try Su's translating pill as soon as he awoke.  
  
"What are we going to do about this?" asked Naru. "We can't let him stay here, he's a guy, and we already have one." "Well Keitaro is hardly a guy." Kitsune put in. "let's just see how this turns out." "Well ok, hey, where's Shinobu?" Naru asked, noticing the indigo haired girl's disappearance. 


	2. a budding romance?

Disclaimer- I don't own love hina, if I did, why write a fan fic about  
it? Why?  
Honestly, I'd be spending the money I'd be making off owning it.  
  
Authors note: sorry I'm so late in getting this put up but the dust  
bunny revolution in my closet was quite intense.  
Please read and review, I need someone to tell me to keep going.  
  
Alex's eyes open slowly, and he squinted in the bright light shining  
down upon him.  
In the light he could see a figure, so beautiful, so sweet and lovely  
looking.  
"Did I die and are you an angel?" Alex fairly sure he was dead.  
  
Shinobu blushed and squeaked with embarrassment at this,  
"N-no, I'm not." She stammered.  
Alex sat up and looked around him at all the trees, and bushes, and  
jungle like surroundings, what the hell?  
"Where are we?" he asked Shinobu.  
"You're in my room American type person thing!" squealed Su as she  
pounced on him from behind a bush.  
"AHH! Oh it's you, crazy Japanese girl, hey, when did you learn  
English?"  
"I didn't American boy, you learned Japanese."  
Su explained, using long and complicated words, that she had forced  
his brain to learn how to write, speak, read, and understand Japanese  
as well as a local, using a high tech device made from an old tape  
recorder, a computer learning program, three rubber duckies and lots  
of duct tape.  
"So now you can stay with us and be our pet, look I've even made you a  
home."  
Su pointed at a dog house with the name "American" printed over it.  
Alex looked a tad nervous at the dog collar Sarah was holding as the  
two moved towards him.  
"Here Alex, this way!" Shinobu ran left and the two ran out of Su's  
jungle.  
  
Shinobu and Alex were finishing up the tour that shinobu had offered  
to Alex after they escaped.  
Alex did notice however, that shinobu failed to stop blushing the  
entire tour.  
"You ok?" he asked, wondering if she was too warm.  
"No, err yes um.yes thank you, this is my favorite place to sit and  
think." She said showing him the roof.  
The two sat and talked, Alex and keitaro had a lot in common shinobu  
noticed,  
Both were sweet but clumsy, bad in school, and total losers with  
girls, but Alex was only 15! He looked like he was Keitaro's age!  
  
Alex noticed shinobu staring at him oddly, "something on my face?" he  
asked  
"No.just, hey look at the time, its dinner time already, come on lets  
go!"  
Shinobu disappeared in a cloud of dust as she ran from her  
embarrassment.  
  
Dinner was a lively affair, with it being Friday night, and Alex's  
parents thinking he was at a friends house, they drank and ate and  
sang happily late into the evening, but the party stopped due to the  
power going out.  
  
"Hey what's going on??" a voice asked from the darkness.  
Alex suddenly felt something warm and soft press agents his lips, and  
then pull away.  
"KEYAAAAAAAAAA, HENTAI!!!!" screamed Naru as Keitaro predictably ran  
into her breast with his face while stumbling around in the dark.  
A mighty blast from motoko sword, and Alex and Keitaro (both likely  
culprits as Motoko had not seen who had touched Naru) were sent flying  
through the roof.  
  
"So this happen often?" Alex asked Keitaro as they flew over the city.  
"Way too often." Keitaro said off hand as he calculated their landing.  
"Ya know we might get lucky and land in my friend's apartment."  
"Hinita is really quite pretty at night." Alex thought as he looked  
down at the building he was heading to, his last thought being,  
"Who kissed me, and why?"  
BAM!!!  
  
Sorry this chapter sucks, it'll get better I promise, just R&R, give  
me ideas; just show me you actually read this stuff. Try to E-mail me  
at spacepiratecatdude@webtv.net if you can. 


	3. The end?

Disclaimer- I don't own love hina, not mine. No. I am not some  
guy named ken. I never made a movie. I wish had keitaro's life  
though.  
  
Authors note: ok, a word to note, I'm not some creepy pedophile,  
this story takes place after keitaro's first year at hinita  
house so shinobu is well within my age group. I've always felt  
bad that shinobu loves keitaro so much and will lose him to naru  
in the end that I had to write this in her defense.  
By the way, I have read past the book where keitaro and the  
girls take their test for the second time. Ok, R&R I will not  
keep writing, on with the story.  
  
Alex smiled, he liked Keitaro's friends, Hatani and Shiri seemed  
nice enough, and they even tried to help keitaro work out his  
feelings for Naru.  
"Come on buddy, drink up! Confession is the first step!" Hatani  
laughed evilly as he poured more booze down Keitaro's gullet.  
"Yeah and we're not tapeing it to blackmail you later, we're  
tapeing it so you remember." Shiri said reading off the script  
that hatini had provided him.  
At first Alex had worried, but then he realized that if a fall  
like the one that had brought him here didn't kill him, booze  
wouldn't either.  
He leaned back in the armchair and tried to remember the feeling  
of two soft lips upon his own. His face grew red at the memory,  
if only it wasn't fallowed by memory of the pain of motokos  
sword.  
He sighed as he watched keitaro begin his happy drunk dance.  
"Who are you?" he whispered to the mystery girl.  
  
Back at the inn, kitsune had begun her happy drunk dance in the  
hot springs, with Su and Sarah dancing with her.  
Shinobu sat to the side, washing quietly as she was lost in  
thought.  
"I love sempa but he loves Naru, plus he's too old for me and it  
would be illegal, so why am I still so torn between them!?!?"  
she slapped the water in frustration and splashed Su, Sarah, and  
Kitsune.  
"Big mistake." Kitsune said as her pupils disappeared and the  
three girls got classic anime Pissed faces.  
Shinobu raised her gaze from the water seeing them.  
"Oh fuc-.."  
SPALOOSH!!  
  
Alex and Keitaro stumbled down the street, Alex holding his nose  
due to keitaro smelling like kitsune in the morning,  
(Her breath could kill a yak at twenty yards they say.)  
"Alesh, you're the vest guy, (hic) the vest guy I know, and you  
can stay (hiccup) wiv ush any time."  
"Uh thanks Keitaro, now quit fondling that lamppost people are  
starting to stare.  
At this point the stopped and listened, a noise was getting  
closer, a scream.  
Their eyes went up to the direction of the sound and they saw a  
little pink ball flying right at them! Before a thought could  
cross Alex's mind to move, POW!  
  
Alex sat up rubbing his nose where the hard object had hit, and  
then looked at the heavy object in his lap.  
"AHHH! " Alex yelped as he covered his nose, Shinobu had landed  
on him, NAKED!!!  
Keitaro was out cold due to the booze and Shinobu was due to  
hitting the atmosphere and passing out.  
"How the hell did that happen?" Alex wondered.  
  
Back at hinita inn Naru scolded Su,  
"Su that super soaker you made is too strong, who knows where  
Shinobu landed, now give it to me so I can use it on keitaro  
when he needs to be shot."  
  
Back with Al,  
Alex wrapped Shinobu in his coat, glad he had worn swim trunks  
under his jeans today.  
He looked at her peaceful form, in his jeans and coat, both far  
too large for her, but it was better then him dragging a drunk  
and a naked girl around.  
He then looked keitaro who had woken up now and was frenching a  
mailbox, thinking it was Naru.  
Alex sighed and was about to take Keitaro and drag him away when  
he heard a noise.  
He turned to face the alley in which the noise had originated.  
Four shadowy figures emerged, very large and deadly looking.  
"Well hello there, what do we have here, a little girl being  
taken advantage off in the dark by two drunk thugs, we should  
rescue her, right boys?"  
"Yeah, and then we do her, right boss?" asked the stupid one in  
the group.  
The boss smacked the stupid one, and then advanced towards  
Keitaro and Alex.  
"Aw shit." Alex looked left and right, seeing no help coming he  
set Shinobu on a bench and balled his hands into fists.  
"Oh what, ya gonna fight us now?" laughed one of the punks.  
The punk lunged and caught Alex with a left hook, causing Alex  
to fall back a step; he then swung at the punk, catching him in  
the gut, winding him.  
Punk # two came at Alex with a switch blade while punk # three  
went for keitaro.  
Keitaro, thinking the guy was after Narumailbox, swung hard and  
took him sown in one hit, by missing and sending, himself into  
the thug.  
The two of them hit the trashcans and were out.  
The remaining three leaped on Alex, Two of them holding his arms  
while the third punched him.  
"Can't let, them, WIN!" Alex yelled as he summoned up some  
adrenalin and threw one into the one who was punching him.  
The third one through Alex into a headlock as Alex gasped for  
air.  
"If I lose, they'll take poor Shinobu, I can't let that happen!"  
thought Alex as he took blow after blow and kept standing up  
when they knocked him down.  
He fought on, but lacking any real fighting skills, he got worse  
then he gave, but still he fought, using whatever came to hand,  
trashcan, rock, keitaro.  
He fought the blackness that tried to engulf him as he got  
beaten,  
"Must save, Shinobu!"  
  
Ok, R&R and e-mail me at spacepiratecatdude@webtv.net , I hope that  
the next chap turns out ok, this one was painful for me.  
  
Try to E-mail me at spacepiratecatdude@webtv.net if you can. 


	4. Love lost

Disclaimer- what would happen if I did own love hina? Would you believe me?  
Neither would I, because I don't.  
  
Author's note- Geez what a morning, three updates! Which probably  
means you won't see anymore till next month hahaha kidding, (I hope).  
  
Shinobu awoke to find herself in cloths too big for her, lying on the  
old beat up couch with Mutsumi sitting next to her.  
"Oh my, oh my, are you awake now Shinobu Chan?"  
"Um yes, whose cloths are these?"  
"Why Alexander's of course."  
"WHAA!?" Shinobu sat up and blush bright red.  
Mutsumi Explained (to the best of her ability) what had happened, and  
then upon comparing it to a liddio kun episode that never was, passed  
out by tripping on the rug.  
Shinobu went upstairs, Mutsumi's words ringing in her ears.  
"Well when Su shot you out of the hot springs, you landed on Alexander  
and were out cold. You were naked so he put his cloths on you. Then  
some thugs wanted to rape you so he and kei kun tried to fight them,  
but kei kun was out cold within minutes. Alexander fought on,  
protecting your chastity at the cost of his own life."  
When mutsumi had said this, shinobu almost shattered.  
"but then just as the thugs had him down, Seta san came by in his van  
and saved you all!"  
Shinobu had the urge to kill mutsumi for scaring her like that.  
"Seta san brought you all back, and now Alexander is in Kei kun's room  
being tended too, looks like the one with the blade did get him, like  
in that episode of liddo kun when.."  
Shinobu had gotten up to leave at that point.  
She wandered through the Inn in a daze, "Alex and Sempa, Both got hurt  
because of me." She started to cry, and went into her room, not  
bothering to turn on the lights.  
  
Alex winced as Haruka swabbed his cuts with alcohol,  
"ow, man that's worse the the knife was." He moaned.  
"oh quit your whining you big baby, I'm almost done."  
Alex looked around at the residents of the Inn, looking at him  
worried.  
He had told the parts of the story he remembered, and Seta filled in  
the rest, but the story had the unexpected effect of making Alex a  
Hero in the eyes of the girls.  
"um. can someone tell me how Shinobu is doing?" he asked.  
"sure!" Su said as she energetically (more so then usual) jumped up  
and ran out of the room.  
"So Alexander, I suppose that you'll be marrying Shinobu soon?" asked  
Motoko.  
"WHAT? Why would I do that?"  
"you saved her, it's your duty."  
"Where the hell do the laws state that?"  
"so you don't like her? Su then?" asked kitsune.  
"NO! I mean, I don't not like either of them, I just don't want to  
merry Shinobu, I mean come on, at least let me ask her out." He then  
froze in horror at what he just blurted.  
"So you DO like her!" Kitsune smiled.  
"Wait! Don't tell her please!"  
"I don't know."  
  
meanwhile, Naru was tending to Keitaro's head,  
"How dare you French a mailbox and pretend it's me, you henti!"  
She glared, but didn't hit him, in a way she was kind of flattered  
that it was her he would think about when drunk, not mutsumi or  
kitsune.  
  
At this point, Su bounced in and Yelled, "I FOUND A NOTE!!!!"  
Smiling like a dog with a bone, she handed it to motoko who read it  
aloud,  
  
Dear friends,  
  
You've all been so good to me, but I see that all I cause is pain to  
those I love, this evening, Sempa and Alex almost got killed defending  
me when I had caused myself to be out cold, so I'm going home.  
My parents may not be happy to see me (another mouth to feed and all)  
but it's the only place I have left because I'd rather not harm anyone  
else I love.  
  
Sincerely,  
Shinobu  
  
OH NO, how can she leave? Where will she go? what will she do?  
Will Naru have to cook from now on? R&R and e-mail me at  
spacepiratecatdude@webtv.net  
  
Try to E-mail me at spacepiratecatdude@webtv.net if you can. 


	5. The Great Shinobu Hunt

Disclaimer- I imagine that if I did own love Hina, it wouldn't be nearly as funny, and most likely there would not be a section on fanfic.net devoted to it.  
  
Authors note: hi All, bet you want to read my story's new chapter  
don't cha?  
Well first I have some prattle to drop on you.  
1st off, some shout outs to my homies at SAFFL (Shinobu Fan Fiction  
Authors League), You guys are great authors and I hope your reading my  
stuff so you can tell me where I screwed up.  
Second, I'd like to thank the rest of my reviewers, be you big or  
small; you rock, and keep reviewing.  
Gah! I am a review whore.  
  
Mitsune- excuse me Alexander Chan but aren't you forgetting something?  
  
AL- HEY! How'd you get here?  
  
Shiri- Why do you bother to ask?  
  
AL- good point, HEY WAIT A MINUTE! HOW"D YOU GET HERE? THIS IS THE AUTHORS NOTE SECTION, GET OUT!  
  
Haitani- So come on, apologize to the readers.  
  
AL- For what?  
  
Mitsune- Alexander Chan, you know what.  
  
AL- WHAT? Oh, that? Ok, sorry to those offended by having sweet innocent little shinobu nearly say the F word. I figure, this girls so quite and kind that she's gotta have some anger issues so expect her to do a couple things not expected, including swearing. Ok then, now what?  
  
Mitsune- Get on with the fic Alexander Chan.  
  
Al- oh right.  
  
The dock was unusually gloomy and foreboding this evening. A young girl sat on a bench, this was not the best time of night to be alone in Hinita, but she didn't care, she could get hit by a train and not care, as long as everyone else was safe.  
  
The Hinita House was nearly silent, save for a dull thumping noise. Alex hopped down the hallway trying to find the kitchen. "Damnit, where is a knife when I need one?" He grumbled as he hopped He stopped at the tip of the third story staircase looking down, almost losing balance due to the ropes that were tied around him, and preventing the use of his arms. The girls had decided that the knife wound in Alex's gut meant he wasn't in any shape to search for the missing Shinobu, but they hadn't counted on the fact that Alex could heal fast and he also could hop out of Naru's room, (where the left him tied up to keep him safe.)  
  
A light breeze sent him crashing down the staircase, off the railing and into Su's room, Where he abruptly landed in a pond with Su's Albino Crocodile.  
  
"Eep!" (That was Al not the croc) "ROAR!!!!" (guess who this was) "AHHHHH!!" (ok I'll give you a hint, this one was not a croc) Alex froze, thinking "if he didn't move, it would attack him". This plan was good, but not good enough.  
  
The croc lunged at Al and fell back; just far enough that the Croc snapped his ropes clean through. "YES!" Alex cheered as he lifted his arms into the air, then, remembering the problem at hand, screamed and shot of the water like it was filled with, well, crocodiles.  
  
Alex ran through Su's jungle, slipped on a banana peel and crashed into a booth. The glass door closed and he felt himself get even more frightened. "Where are you my angel?" He asked as a dark mist filled the booth.  
  
At this moment, the indigo haired angel had begun to cry again, sitting on her suitcase waiting for the early boat.  
  
Keitaro felt his skull crack as his head plowed into the wall of Seta's van. "Why couldn't we go with Haruka's group?" moaned Naru as she felt the passenger's seatbelt cut into her waist. The gang had split up and was searching the city for their long lost friend, but so far no one had had any luck. The van crashed over the curb again and into a lamppost "Ugh, Alex is so lucky he's safe at the Inn.  
  
Safe was the last word Alex would use to describe his situation at the moment. When the gas had faded and the booth opened, he had felt fine, till he caught site of himself in a mirror. It had taken him a minute to get used to his new wolf ears and long bushy tail, but in truth, he had drawn himself like a cat a lot, so this wasn't much different.  
  
He had then found a device called "Naru's Rage in a box." With a do not open label. So of course he opened it. A fist shot out and sent our hero through the roof and soaring above the city. "Ohcrapohcrapohcrap, oh please don't let me die!" he begged the gods as he continued to float above the city waiting for gravity to kick in. Then something caught his eye, a boat in the harbor, and a small figure walking up the gang plank. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew it had to be Shinobu. Alex then did what would go down as one of the stupidest things that ever came out of a good idea, he pulled on his jacket and attempted to steer himself while he fell. It worked, but the end result was him nose diving onto and through the deck of the ship, going through each deck and out the bottom.  
  
Shinobu Stared in shock, was that Alex? A soggy teenager pulling himself onto the dock was her answer. "Alex!" Shinobu squealed, mortified. "Shinobu!" coughed Alex as he tried to stand.  
  
The boat sank into the depths of the harbor while the crew abandoned ship, and two were oblivious to it all.  
  
Man do I suck for leaving you here? Well no worries, If all gos well my next chapter will be up tonight as well, sayonara. R&R and e-mail me at spacepiratecatdude@webtv.net 


	6. Reunited only to be torn apart?

Disclaimer- I don't own shit Ok, let's get right to the good stuff.  
  
Shinobu stared at Alex with a deer-in-the-headlights look. Alex looked back, relieved, and soggy. Shinobu's first question was, "why are you wearing wolf ears and a tail?" Alex face faulted at having the drama interrupted. "long story, Shinobu please, don't leave." Shinobu saw now, he had come to stop her. "No Alex, I can't, you'll just get hurt, I. I have feelings for you and I can't let you get hurt on my behalf, I'm going to leave so none of you have to get hurt again, so please, GO AWAY!!!" She burst into tears and tried to run down the docks only to have Alex grab her arm. She turned to face him, her face hysterical.  
  
He slapped him lightly, to bring her back to her senses. "shinobu come on, you're smarter then that, you have to have some brains behind that cute face. Do you really believe that you leaving will stop the pain? If anything it'll cause more. How do think we'll feel after you're gone? And besides, I get hurt by myself; it's not your fault it's..."  
  
He was cut off as Shinobu grabbed him and kissed him. After a moment the embrace was broken and she looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I'll stay; I don't want to hurt you, or anyone at the inn." "Shinobu." Alex was beyond words, he was so shocked. "Can we please go home now Alex, I'm very tired." She hugged him and added in his ear, "thank you for stopping me."  
  
"Aw, how sweet." Rang a far from pleasant voice. The pair turned to see the thugs from before, only this time, they weren't drunk. "You're that kid who we were beating before that freak in the van hit us aren't you?" "And what if I am?" Alex said, his logic not working properly and not telling him to run. "well we've been looking for ya, and we've got a little present for ya." The tall one pulled out a hand gun and fired. Alex's eyes were wide, it was as if he could see the bullet, but he couldn't move. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Screamed Shinobu as she pushed Alex aside. Alex hit the floor and saw Shinobu go rigid, and then fall to the ground. "Shinobu!!" yelled Alex as he scrambled over to her, his face pale. "Alex, I hope you know I'm sorry for leaving." "shinobu, hold on, stay with me now." "good bye Alex." Shinobu closed her eyes and went limp. Alex sat for a moment; eyes shadowed by his hair, a tear hit the wood plank below him. He stood up and turned to face the thugs. "You bastards." The thugs looked unsure as how to handle this, watching as his eyes began to glow, and he seemed to change before their very eyes. The Shaggy wolf tail melted into a black whippy tail, fangs and claws grew with his ears changing as well. What kind of Black Demon was this? "RAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!!" Alex charged them, rage filling his every thought as he threw himself at the enemy. He vaguely heard shots fired, felt a pressure in his chest, but he just kept running. He was on them, beating the one with the gun, blood coming out of the jerks nose as Alex beat his face. Red splattered on his shirt and on the thugs. Soon that's All Alex saw, Red  
  
Haruka's mouth fell open and her cigg hit the floor pouncing into the ocean. Five boys in leather, all beaten bloody, and not breathing, and shinobu and Alex, both lying on the deck next to each other, covered in blood. 


	7. The Begining of a beutiful friendship or...

Shinobu awoke in a hospital bed. She looked around and saw a very bandaged up Alex sitting in a wheel chair sound asleep, with what appeared to be a crowbar in his lap.  
  
"So you're awake." Shinobu turned to face the voice, it was haruka, leaning agents the wall, chewing on a toothpick. "Haruka! What happened?" "well from the looks of it, you took a bullet in your chest, but somehow It didn't hit anything, just went right through you. The doc said you won't even have a scar." "what about him?" "well," Haruka paused as she looked at Alex. "He'll live, the doctors don't know how but he survived with no less then seven bullets in him. They said he'd never make it but he did, he even pulled himself out of bed and rolled himself in here, he hasn't left your side in three days." "THREE DAYS!?" "well you were out for awhile, but no matter what the doctors did, they couldn't make him leave, once he got that crowbar they wouldn't even try." "I suppose he has you to thank for the crowbar." "All I did was brought him a present from the gang, who all were very worried about you." "I'm so sorry I put them through all this." Shinobu began to cry "Knock it off." She turned to look at Alex who raised his heavily bandaged head. "You look so pathetic when you cry it makes me want to cry, remember, it's not your fault, we want to worry about you because we love you." "well said rush." Haruka said as she bit her toothpick in half. "damn I need a cig; I'll go tell everyone you're all right, so expect visits in an hour or so." Haruka left the hospital and lit up as soon as she was past the no smoking zone.  
  
"you ok?" Alex asked as Shinobu looked at him. "yeah thanks to you, how do you feel?" "fine, but." "But what?" "um, I need to pee, three days is a long time to wait, excuse me." He wheeled out of the room and down the hall at top speed, breaking the record for wheel chair racing speeds. Shinobu laughed, it felt good to laugh again. She smile as she lay back into her bed, maybe Alex could keep her laughing, maybe she could kiss him again once the bandages came off.  
  
The gang was crammed into Seta's van as they chattered happily about going to visit Shinobu and Alex.  
  
Su sat in the back, watching the recording on her laptop screen again. "AL torn them apart." She noted as she watched Al beat the living tar out of the thugs. "how did he do it? Did my machine help, or was it his blind rage? I'll have to study this further when he comes home." Su began to type up plans as she remembered the booth at home. That booth in fact was still open and a sign Su had made still hung over it, DO NOT USE! BRINGS OUT THE INNER BEAST IN EVERYONE!  
  
VERY DANGEROUS, DEADLY! Made by, Su.  
  
THEEND?  
  
YEAH!! It's finished!!!! My first fic is done! (does a happy dance) Ok R&R, this series will continue in the form of another story. I hope you all liked it and I can tell you, I'm not too proud of this but I think it's pretty good, save for the OCC parts. Ok, go away now, review this fic and read my songfic. Thank you, GOODNIGHT WORLD!!!!! 


	8. Read this and anyself insert you do can ...

Hi, Al here again, miss me?  
  
Well um.there's no more to add to this story I just wanted you all to do me a favor and read the story that's printed on my profile, it's ok, it tells about my powers and how I got them, tell me what you think, yea or neh. Just post the reviews under this story and let me know that your talking about my profile story.  
  
Arigato, Al 


End file.
